


Five Times Your Boss Hits on Your Husband

by SlashingToTheDeath



Series: Five [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Humans, Angst, Derek and Stiles fighting, Derek and Stiles reaffirming their relationship, Derek fights for Stiles' eternal love, Established Relationship, I really don't like her, Kate appears to ruin everything, Lot of hate on Kate, M/M, My hate for her is the "I want to kill her fifty million times in fifty million different ways" hate, No Werewolves, Restoring relationship, Romance, Teen Wolf -AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashingToTheDeath/pseuds/SlashingToTheDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Derek's POV to the story Five Things You Do Right but You Don't Get the Guy. Please read that story first. This story will be extremely confusing if you don't. </p><p>Derek's responses to Danny flirting with Stiles, his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Your Boss Hits on Your Husband

It had been exactly eight years since Derek and Stiles had gotten married. Derek had surprised Stiles with tickets to Saturday Night Live in New York City. Stiles had jumped in joy and began packing immediately despite the flight being two days away. Derek had enjoyed watching Stiles pack frantically then made a check list of everything he had packed. Their anniversary was going to be perfect, Derek remembered thinking.

Two days later they were in New York City getting ready to go to Saturday Night Live. The sun had set about half an hour ago. Stiles was in the shower while Derek went through their bags for the clothes that they were going to wear to the showing. He set Stiles’ clothes aside once he found them and began digging for his own. The bathroom door opened. A rush of steam raced out dramatically. Stiles came out after it wearing a towel around his waist and scrubbing at his head with a smaller towel. He threw that towel aside and grinned at Derek. Derek licked his lips as he watched a drop of water slide down Stiles’ chest and soaking into the towel on his waist. Noticing his look, Stiles eyes grew wider but a disappointed look snaked its way onto his face.

“We can’t Derek. We have tickets, remember?” Stiles jerked his head at the tickets that sat on the stationary table of the hotel room. Derek spared the tickets a glance. He weighed his options. He could forge the tickets and ravish Stiles in the hotel room and waste the hundreds of dollars he poured into the trip or he could go to SNL with Stiles and then ravish him when they got back. That way he doesn’t waste the money, have Stiles, and don’t have to be suffering Stiles’ wrath on the way home and several months after that about wasting money left and right. He chose the second option. It was the safest one to go with.

“Fine, but I make no promises about after.” Derek pulled on the dress shirt he pulled out from his duffel. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You never do.” He commented before getting dressed.

The studio for Saturday Night Live was packed with people with tickets. Derek and Stiles had made a point to be early but apparently others wanted to be earlier. If they hadn’t had tickets, they would have feared not being able to get inside. Getting in was a slow process. The ushers had to make sure the tickets were authenticated and the amount of people entering was the same as the amount of tickets they were given. Apparently some people thought it’d be easy to sneak in with a herd of people. Derek and Stiles passed their time by watching security escort some of those morons who decided to sneak in out. Most of them didn’t put on a fight. They kept their heads down and dwelled in their self-pity. There about one or two that began shouting obscenities and curses at the ushers who picked them out. The ushers ignored them though. They continued on with their jobs.

Derek handed the usher his and Stiles’ tickets. Stiles stood by his side nervously. The usher checked the tickets then looked at Stiles and Derek. She blinked for a second and then again. A smile blossomed across her face.

“Welcome to tonight’s showing of Saturday Night Live,” she said as she stepped aside to let them through. “Enjoy,” she called after them once they were through. Stiles breathed out a breath he had been holding. Derek snorted.

“Why are you so nervous? Did you think our tickets were faked?” He asked.

“No… I guess I was nervous about how she would see us.” Stiles fumbled with his shirt. Derek studied him for a moment as they walked. Stiles kept his gaze downwards.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed out.

“I know it’s stupid. I know that it’s been eight years but still… I get nervous sometimes especially in new surroundings.” Stiles cut him off. Derek wrapped an arm around him and bent to give him a chaste kiss. Stiles began to spasm. He pushed Derek away and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Surprise was painted on his face as he realized no one was looking. Everyone was walking ahead or around them as if they didn’t realize or see the gay men kissing in the middle of the hall. Some of them did give them strange looks for blocking the hall though.

“What…”

“Stiles, New York City is a city where you mind your business and butt out of others. They don’t care if you’re gay. You can be whatever as long as you mind your business.” Derek breathed the words against his ear. Stiles shivered. Derek always knew how to push Stiles buttons till he was a pile of incoherent mush.

Their flirtation came to an end when someone bumped into their backs.

“Yo, buddy, move it!” A man’s voice sounded from behind. They turned around to find a young man about their age glaring at them. “I’m happy you’re together and all despite not knowing you but move your asses!” He shouted. They scurried quickly into the auditorium and found their seats. Derek reached behind Stiles’ back rest and rested his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles leaned into him. They waited quietly for the show to start.

Then the worst happened.

“Derek?” A female voice, that was extremely familiar to the both of them, broke through their silence. They both turned towards the voice. Stiles glared while the color in Derek’s face drained. Standing several seats to their right was Kate Argent, Derek’s ex-girlfriend. She kept herself presentable throughout the years. Her slim hips were hugged tight in a tight purple dress that reached down to her knees. Her blonde hair was styled into curls and highlighted the light make-up she applied. The smile on her face was predatory as she looked Derek up and down.

“… Kate.” Derek forced himself to say her name. Kate sauntered over to them easily in her silver flats. Despite the seat next to Derek not being hers, she sat down on it and crossed her legs. The dress she wore hiked up. She leaned against the arm rest that Derek had previously been occupying. Her smile stretched to display the rows of white teeth she had.

“How are you?” She breathed out.

“Fine,” Derek said. Then Kate looked at Stiles. Stiles was obviously hostile towards her. Derek didn’t blame him. Kate deserved to be on the blunt end of hostility. She shouldn’t be forgiven for what she did. Kate didn’t seem to mind the hostility though. She smiled innocently at Stiles.

“Hello again, Stiles; it’s been awhile.” She said sweetly.

“Fuck off,” were the first words out of Stiles’ mouth. Derek bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Stiles was never a person for conversation warfare. (That’s what I call it when girls have that kind of fight where they’re saying nice things to each other but mean the complete opposite)

Kate laughed. “That’s what I like about you, Stiles. You’re always so straight forward.” She grinned. Stiles glared at her. His hand gripped the seat rests tightly. Derek glanced down at his hands. Stiles was close to losing it.

“What do you want Kate?” Derek asked her straight off the bat; no more beating around the bushes and playing happy family. Kate pouted.

“I just wanted to say hello to a past darling.” She took her finger and trailed it down Derek’s jaw. Derek grabbed her hand in a tight unforgiving hold. She jerked against his grip but he didn’t release her. He held on tighter in warning. She relaxed with a seductive glint in her eyes.

“Oh Derek, that’s what I always loved about you. You’re such a brute.” She purred. Derek narrowed his eyes.

_What is she playing at?_

“Back off whore,” Stiles spat at her. “Touch him again and I’ll make your life miserable.” Stiles growled. Kate looked like she was amused. Derek released her hand and pushed her away.

“It seems you’ve grown Stiles. I’d have to say it’s a disappointment though. You were so much cuter when you were a wallflower.” Kate stood from the seat. She flashed Derek a wild seductive smile before turning to walk away. She swayed her hips, flashing Derek a little of her inner thigh as her skirt hikes with each intentional step she took.

The rest of the night was tense, uncomfortable. Stiles still laughed at the skits but there was something missing. It wasn’t the kind of laugh Stiles always produced. It was guarded, distant. He wasn’t paying full attention to the SNL cast. His mind was elsewhere. Derek stared at Stiles, observing his changing emotions. His expressions were dramatic and changed just as fast but not fully. There was lingering of uncertainty. The show took a backseat to Derek’s attention as he focused on Stiles. The arm he had around Stiles shoulders tightened and pulled at Stiles to lean further into him but Stiles resisted. He’d lean in but then move away when Derek relaxed a little.

By the end of the show, the tension grew to the point Stiles jumped up and declared he was going to the bathroom. Derek watched him hurry off as he followed at a slower pace. Stiles needed a little space and he knew when to give it to him. Eight years of marriage warranted him that. Derek waited outside in the hallway. He watched the people file out of the auditorium, some heading for the door and some for the bathroom. He cursed under his breath when Kate came into voice. She looked around before her eyes locked onto him. A smirk spread across her lips. Without hurry she walked up to him.

“It seems your little pet doesn’t take well to the women in your life.” She chuckled.

“You’re not a woman in my life.” Derek shot back.

“Ouch, the hurt, Derek,” she whined. “What we had was special, it will never go away.” She took another step closer to him.

“Go away Kate,” Derek demanded. She shuddered as if in pleasure.

“Mmhmm, you’re such a commanding brute.” She leaned onto him and ran a hand up his chest. “What do you say… we leave your pet here and continue where we left off?”

That was it. Derek grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall. He glared at her as she crossed her arms when he trapped her against the wall. A coy smile was playing on her lips as she waited for him to speak.

“Don’t push my buttons, Kate. I’m not as infatuated with you as I was.” He warned her. In fact, he didn’t have any positive feelings for her at all. Whatever he had for her died and became nothing but hate, anger, and hostility.

“Derek, you were always one for denial.” Kate unwound her arms. “I know for a fact that you still want me.” Without warning she surged forward and wrapped herself around him. Her lips assaulted his. He tried to pull back but she trapped him by locking her arms around his neck and pulling him forward. Derek grunted in disgust against her lips. She moaned.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Kate released Derek and turned her head. She smirked. Standing there was Stiles gaping at Derek with a look of betrayal. Derek pulled himself away from Kate roughly, rushing to Stiles.

“Stiles, it isn’t what it looks like!” Derek shouted the first thing that came to mind. He hoped it would at least buy him time to explain. However it was too late. Stiles wasn’t looking at Derek. His eyes were trained on Kate. She remained silent as she stared back. Stiles’ hunched shoulders relaxed. His fists uncurled and the anger that he had been releasing into the air disappeared. Derek couldn’t feel the assault of Stiles pain anymore. He searched Stiles for any signs of emotions but there was nothing for him to read. Stiles turned to him with calm eyes. Derek felt like someone just stabbed with a knife. He knew that look. He’s seen it on occasion. It was Stiles’ sheriff look. It was the look that Stiles produced when he was required to remain neutral, level-headed, and calculating. Derek hated that look. It wasn’t natural for his husband.

“Stiles—“Stiles cut him off by raising a hand in his face.

“It seems eight years isn’t enough for us…” Stiles said with a monotone voice. Derek tried to touch Stiles but Stiles avoided his hand by maneuvering it away skillfully with his own. “How many years is it going to take, Derek?” He asked.

“Stiles, I—“

“Enough,” Stiles cut him off once more. “I’m done. I’ll see back home.” With that said, Stiles walked past him and towards the door. Derek turned around, ready to release hell on Kate. There was only one problem though. She was gone. Kate had disappeared while he was preoccupied with Stiles. He looked left and right but she wasn’t around. He looked towards the door, spotting Stiles. Hurriedly he ran after his husband.

“Stiles!” he shouted but Stiles hailed a cab and got in. He slammed the door and locked it when Derek knocked on the window. Stiles didn’t look at him. He told the driver to drive and left Derek stumbling when the car pulled away.

When Derek managed to get back to their hotel room, Stiles was gone. His bags were packed and absent from beside Derek’s duffel. The extra key card that Stiles kept was sat on the table atop of a note. Derek pulled the note free from beneath it.

**I book the next flight home. Enjoy your anniversary.**

In a fit of anger he ripped it apart and slammed his fist into the floral wall above the bed’s headboard. The damage wall suffered more brutality as he slammed his other fist into it and screamed at it. He wasn’t screaming words. It was a raw animalistic roar that spoke of his anguish, sadness, and self-hatred. He had caused Stiles pain. He had failed to handle the situation properly. They had worked eight years of their life into reconciling their relationship. They were making it work and it was all ruined because Derek didn’t know how to respond to an unwanted attention.

_Why do I keep hurting him?_

**STEREK**

After his destruction of the hotel room, Derek had calmed enough to book the flight after Stiles’ home. He couldn’t make the flight that Stiles had already boarded. When Derek got home, he was once again three steps behind Stiles. Their bedroom was bare of Stiles’ clothes and his shoes. The bag that Stiles had used for the trip was also gone with an additional small luggage. The paperwork that Stiles had piled on top of his bedside drawer was all cleared off and missing. There was another note in their place.

**I’m staying at my dad’s apartment for awhile. I need a little time. Don’t come over here. I’ll come home when I’m ready.**

Derek wanted to say it was ridiculous, the length Stiles was going about to avoid Derek just because they had a run in with Kate. However he couldn’t say it was ridiculous at the same time. Kate had caused them a rift in their relationship. They were damaged beyond repair when she decided she had her fun and got up and left. They healed each other through the years of their marriage. Just when things seemed to be settled, she appeared again. Stiles was entitled to freak out. He was entitled to go as far as he sees fit. So Derek lets him go. Derek lets Stiles stay at his father’s empty apartment. Stiles always ran back to his father when they fought. Normally Derek wouldn’t worry as much because his dad would be there to comfort him however this time it wasn’t the case.

Derek pulled off his shirt as he headed for the bathroom for a long hot shower. Stiles’ father died last year while on duty. Stiles would be going back to an empty house full of covered up furniture and memories. Derek was worried with how he was going to hold up. He wanted to go over there to make sure he was ok but he knew it wasn’t wise. It would most likely cause them to fight and Stiles would probably do something dramatic like demand a divorce. Derek couldn’t afford that. He wouldn’t be able to function if Stiles demanded divorce. Derek leaned heavily against the shower’s tiles as the scalding hot water cascaded down his back. He prayed to God to keep Stiles safe, sane, and healthy. Despite what Stiles was thinking at the moment, Derek still loved him. He would never go back to Kate and he needed Stiles to understand that.

He never got to know if his prayers reached God or not. A week after Stiles’ departure, Derek had yet to hear from him. Stiles never called or stopped by. It was like he didn’t exist at all. Derek would constantly find himself staring at his phone with Stiles’ number punched in, debating whether to call or not. He always placed his phone down, telling himself that Stiles was ok and he specifically told him not to bother him; he’ll come home when he was ready. But when was that? When would Stiles be ready to come and face Derek?

“Derek, Derek, Derek!” A voice penetrated Derek’s worrying day dream. Derek snapped his head up and stared wide eyed at Danny, his boss. The man had his eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Are you alright? You’ve been a bit spacey…”

Derek rubbed at his eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping well. Without Stiles there to curl into his chest at night, he just couldn’t get comfortable.

“I’m fine. It’s probably just a cold or something. What were we talking about?” Derek mentally slapped himself.

_Get a hold of yourself, Derek. You’re at work._

Danny didn’t look convinced. He studied Derek for a moment before looking turning back to the flat screen TV hanging from the wall across from them.

“I was saying I don’t think this theme for the commercial is the one we should go with.” Danny said.

“Really?” Derek asked. Danny frowned. He lifted the control, pressed rewind, and then pressed play. The commercial began rolling. The commercial was for a local deli that was expanding their store into multiple chains. They wanted a commercial that detailed their products are comparable to name brand supermarkets and cheaper. Derek had given the project to one of the employees that he was in charge of. He figured it was an easy enough project for a rookie but apparently not. The commercial was a disaster. It had nothing to do with the products; instead it focused on the interiors of the deli and how well clean it was kept. Where was the product comparison? Where were the price differences?

Derek swore under his breath and covered his eyes with his hand. Couldn’t people do their jobs right?

Danny pressed pause.

“Tell me you didn’t do this commercial.” Danny pleaded.

“No, I passed it on to a rookie. I figured it was simple enough for him to do.” Derek muttered. Danny sighed.

“Tell him to fix it or else you’ll pass it on to someone else. I want the commercial ready in two weeks. I’ll hold off the deli owner for now.” Danny stood up.

“Of course, Danny,” Derek sighed. He reached for his phone.

“Oh, and Derek?” Danny paused at the door. He turned around.

“Yes?” Derek asked as he punched in the number for the rookie’s cubicle.

“My party is tonight. You’re coming right?” Danny asked. Derek blinked and then placed his phone down. Honestly, he had forgotten about Danny’s birthday party. Danny had announced he was having a party at his home about two weeks ago but the recent fight he had with Stiles had him forgetting things left and right. Derek had meant to come up with a phony excuse not to go when Stiles and he came back from their anniversary. He wasn’t really one for parties. However now that Danny was asking him, he wasn’t sure what excuse he should use. His mind was blank.

“I don’t know… I’m not really one for parties…” Derek said honestly. Danny pouted.

“Oh come on, Derek. I’ve known you since you started working here and not once had you attended a company or private party. Can’t you do a guy a favor and attend his twenty-sixth birthday party? I’d be the happiest man alive.” Danny said in an exaggerated manner. Derek arched a brow.

“Too much?” Danny asked.

“I’ll think about it. I’m not making any promises though.” Derek said.

“Even if I pull the boss-subordinate card?” Danny asked with a “pretty please” smile.

“No.” Derek frowned. Danny rolled his eyes.

“I still want you to attend despite your insistent refusal.” Danny waved to him and left his office.

Derek sighed. He picked up his phone again. The rookie picked up on the third ring.

“Get your ass in my office.” Derek spat before hanging up.

**STEREK**

When night fell, Derek couldn’t hold out any longer. While he packed up his bag, ready to get off work, Derek was constantly thinking about Stiles. It had been officially a week. He knew that Stiles needed space but it was really worrying Derek. Quickly, Derek stuffed some papers in his bag and turned off the light. He locked his office door and rushed out of the building. Without really thinking, he drove to Stiles’ father’s apartment. The apartment was on the ground floor. The living room lights were on and so was the kitchen’s. Derek parked across the street, afraid Stiles would spot him from the kitchen window. He walked slowly, keeping to the shadows, towards the door. He pulled out his keys and searched for the rarely used keys. Stiles’ father had given him the keys to the lobby doors and his apartment when Stiles and Derek had gotten married. It was a welcome to the family gift. Derek unlocked the door and headed for the apartment. The moment he opened the door the aroma of food assaulted his nose immediately. However it wasn’t the home cooked meals that Stiles always cooked. It was something else.

Derek followed the smell into the kitchen. There stood Stiles. His back was to Derek. He was draining the water out of instant noodles that he had just cooked. Derek looked at the counter. Sitting on the counter were two packages of five pack instant noodles.

“You can’t live on carbohydrates forever, Stiles.” Derek spoke up. He startled Stiles. Stiles dropped the pot that he was holding into the sink and spun around with the fork held up as a weapon. He swore a colorful string of profanity when he saw it was Derek that had walked into his house.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Stiles growled at him.

“I came to make sure you were ok.” Derek walked into the kitchen.

“I made it clear I didn’t want you to. I will come home when I’m ready.” Stiles shot back. He didn’t stop Derek from taking the fork from him. Derek set the fork in the sink and cleaned up the noodles that Stiles had spilled.

“I know you didn’t want me to but I’m worried. It’s been a week already, Stiles. Don’t you think we should really talk about this now?” Derek asked.

“I’d rather you just leave it be. I don’t need salt on my wounds.” Stiles wrenched the pot away from Derek when he noticed the man moving to wash it. Childishly he stuck his nose upwards at Derek and began washing the pot.

“I’m not going to pour salt on your wounds.” Derek said.

“Really now?” Stiles didn’t believe him.

“I know what you’re thinking, Stiles, and I want you to know you’re wrong.” Derek spoke with a firm and strong voice. Stiles had proved throughout their lives that he was stubborn. If he didn’t make it as plain and simple and as blunt as possible, he’ll never get through to Stiles. As predicted, Stiles snorted and turned to look at Derek with disbelieving look. He looked like he was going to cry and laugh at the same time.

“Prove it.” Stiles grinded his teeth together in anger. Derek could feel his rage build up but Derek refused to back down. He needed Stiles to know that he had changed from being Kate’s entranced boyfriend to being the husband that was sharing Stiles’ life till death did them part.

“I know that you’re thinking that Kate has entranced me once more. You think that I’m choosing her over you. You think that me visiting you tonight is me telling you good bye. Right now you still doubt me, any minute now you expect me to pull out a document asking for divorce. Stiles, eight years ago I promised you that I will love you and only you forever. I took a vow to cherish you and to be by your side till one of us or both of us die. I know my time with Kate has harmed us, you, terribly but I need you to trust me when I say I am over her. There is no more Kate in our lives. I didn’t know that she would be there that night. It was an unfortunate and torturous coincidence and I regret not handling the situation properly. However that doesn’t change the fact that I love you.”

By then, Stiles was crying. He wasn’t bawling. His tears slid down his cheeks silently as he listened to Derek talk. His eyes were locked onto the bowl that he had placed on the kitchen island before Derek walked in. Derek stepped forward and took a hold of Stiles’ chin. He slipped his other arm around Stiles’ waist. Gently he maneuvered Stiles to look at him. Stiles stared at him with hopeful eyes.

“I love you.” Derek whispered against his lips before capturing Stiles’ lips. Stiles responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Derek obliged happily. He held on tighter to Stiles, pushed him against the counter, and forced his mouth open. Stiles eagerly invited his tongue in to play. Their play was rough, full of pent up sexual need. Stiles pulled at Derek’s hair, tilting his head so he can assault Derek’s mouth. Derek groaned and pushed Stiles’ legs apart so he can get closer.

They broke the kiss gasping for breath. Stiles stared at Derek before pushing him away a little. Derek detached himself from Stiles, watching him, wondering what was going to happen next. Stiles took a moment to catch his breath before straightening his clothes. He took a deep breath.

“You’re right. When I saw you standing at the doorway I thought you were here to deliver divorce papers. The entire week I was preparing myself for when you were going to tell me that you’re choosing Kate once more. I drove myself crazy wondering how I was going to survive without you.” The tears started again. “You predicted every one of my thoughts right but what you just said… they’re words. How can I believe in something that you took back so easily before?” Stiles asked desperately.

“Then how can I prove myself to you?”

“… If I told you then it’s not proving yourself…” Stiles smiled sadly. Derek began to think. Stiles needed more than words. He always was an action guy. He believed more in actions then he did in words. Words to Stiles were easily fabricated. Emotions can be played, fabricated. As sheriff of Beacon Hills that was what Stiles was used to. So how can Derek prove to Stiles that he wanted him and only him? What was the one thing that he’d do for Stiles and not for Kate? Derek thought back to the time he was with Kate. He searched for the one thing that Derek never gave to Kate. It was hard. He was practically under her thrall. He gave her everything she asked and trailed after her like a horny dog. There was very little that he didn’t allow her.

Derek strained his mind as he searched through the painful and shameful memories. He felt himself tearing up as he relived the days as her boyfriend. Then it came to him, clear as day. Derek turned to stare at Stiles who was waiting for him to speak. Hope surged through Derek as he grabbed Stiles by his wrist and tugged him down the hall. Stiles sputtered out incoherent words as he tried to keep up.

“What-Derek-What are you doing?” He shouted when Derek shoved him into his childhood room. Stiles always stayed in that room when he came back here. He pushed Stiles towards the bags he saw lying by the foot of the bed. He dug through Stiles’ clothes before pulling out a red dress shirt, tight skinny jeans, and a silver necklace. He shoved them at Stiles.

“Get dressed,” he said.

“What?” Stiles blinked stupidly at him. He took the clothes though.

“I’m going to prove to you that I will be yours forever.” Derek said. “Get dressed.”

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“My boss Danny is having a party and he invited our floor to attend. I wasn’t going to go but I decided to go. You’re going with me.” Derek said. Stiles’ eyes grew big in disbelief.

“You’re-You’re introducing me to your co-workers?” He asked in shock. Derek nodded. They stood there staring at each other for a minute and then Stiles was scrambling to get dressed. Derek couldn’t help but feel very accomplished for thinking of the one thing he never gave to Kate. When he was dating Kate, Derek had never allowed her to meet his classmates and family. She was his dirty little secret. The only one who had ever met her was Stiles and that was by accident. Ever since then, Kate would always lure Stiles out, hoping he’d bring some of Derek’s family with him. However Stiles never did.

His relationship with Stiles wasn’t exactly a secret. Their family and friends knew. However Stiles had been entertaining the idea of going public, to their neighbors, and to their co-workers. Derek was hesitant on the idea. They had a fight about that. It was because of what happened in that fight that gave Derek the idea. During the fight Stiles had commented that he felt no different from Kate, that he was Derek’s dirty little secret. Stiles hated Kate. He wanted nothing to do with her and that also means being similar to her in any way. By introducing him to his co-workers, Derek would be proving that Stiles was above Kate. He was more special and will always be.

**STEREK**

Danny’s party was already going on when Derek pulled into the massive driveway that was filled with cars. Stiles stared in awe at the mansion when Derek led him towards the door. It was unlocked. They strode into the house as if they lived there. Derek started scanning the crowd for Danny. They spotted each other at the same time. Derek offered Danny a nod and Danny strolled over to them.

“And here I thought you bailed on me!” Danny cheered, clearly buzzed from the alcohol.

“Sorry, Danny,” Derek apologized. “I had to pick this one up.” He jerked his thumb back at Stiles who was staring at Danny curiously. Danny’s smile brightened.

“Hi, I’m Danny Mahealani, Derek’s boss and heir to Mahealani Corp.” Danny introduced himself and stuck a hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles accepted the hand shake.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Mahealani, I’m Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles smiled.

“Danny is fine. I’m not Mahealani yet.” Danny winked. Stiles laughed. Danny chuckled and took a sip of his champagne. “Derek didn’t tell me that he was bringing someone. Good thing I always prepare extra food and beverages.” Danny casted a curious glance over at Derek. Derek didn’t like the interest Danny had towards Stiles but kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he opened his mouth he was going to ruin everything. He was already skating on thin ice with Stiles. Instead he stayed silent while Stiles and Danny chatted. He excused himself seconds later when he spotted a man carrying a bottle of Stiles favorite champagne. Stiles didn’t really spare him a glance as he chased after the man.

Derek caught up to him at the snack tables.

“Hey, can I have some of that bottle?” he asked the man. The man turned around. He was one of the staff that was working the party. The man nodded.

“Of course, sir,” he popped open the champagne bottle. Derek grabbed two cups. The man filled his cups and Derek turned to head back to Stiles.

Stiles was still talking to Danny.

“Holy shit, you’re my age!” Stiles stuck his finger rudely in Danny’s face. Derek’s eyes widened. He hurried over and pulled Stiles’ hand down. Stiles took the cup of champagne that Derek handed him before turning to address Derek.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me your boss was my age! Why didn’t you tell me? You know these things are important! Do you know how stupid I look when I don’t know these things? You should have told me that it was his birthday too! I didn’t even get him a present! I know it’s my first time meeting him but still. You know how I don’t like to be the odd one out, the one who’s impolite, the one who’s left hanging because he didn’t get the man a present. Why do you always do this? Why do you always leave the important things out?”

Once Derek was positive that Stiles was done, he opened his mouth to respond. “Don’t point at him so rudely. I’d like to be able to go to work without embarrassment hanging over my head.”

Derek regretted his words immediately when he felt Stiles assault him with his emotions. Stiles rage that had been lingering since a week ago flared out into the air surrounding them. Accompanying the anger was irritation. Stiles hadn’t completely forgiven Derek yet. Derek quickly scrambled his brain for something to say that would diffuse the situation.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I don’t mind that you didn’t get me anything. I don’t like receiving gifts anyway. They’re superficial and the thought is what counts.” Danny butted in suddenly with a smile. He diverted Stiles attention away from Derek. Derek breathed out a little. The situation wasn’t over yet. Stiles was still unwilling to let the comment slide. He studied Danny suspiciously for a while. Then he drank the entirety of his champagne and thrust the cup at Derek. Derek took it and rushed away to fill it. He knew a command from his enraged husband when he saw one. He just hoped it wasn’t some kind of ploy to get him away from Danny so Stiles can interrogate him for some unknown reason.

Derek went back to the snack tables for the champagne only to see the bottle empty. Either people really liked the champagne or they were that drunk. Derek looked up and down the tables hoping to see another bottle. He was out of luck. Derek peered at the other bottles but neither was one that Stiles would drink when he was in a mood. Derek sighed. He turned away from the tables in search of one of the staff. He flagged down one of the female staffs. He picked up the empty champagne bottle.

“Can you get me another bottle of this?” He asked. She nodded and hurried off. To make her job easier, Derek lingered at the snack tables, nibbling on random snacks while he waited for her to return. She came rushing back with the bottle minutes later. It was opened already. Derek thanked her as she poured it into Stiles’ cup.

Derek hurried back to Stiles. It had been at least five minutes since he left to get his husband a drink. Stiles was still chatting with Danny when he spotted the two. Derek caught the last part of the conversation as he walked within hearing range.

“I don’t know about the aura idea but I think it’s became Derek trusts you. Derek doesn’t trust many people. He doesn’t spend his time with people outside of required circumstances. Not to be conceited or anything but I’m practically the only friend Derek has and I’ve never met anyone else who knew Derek on a personal level. He came to your party and that says a lot, even though you are his boss.” Stiles said with an understanding smile.

Derek felt his heart swore at the precision of Stiles understanding of him. He already knew that Stiles knew him better than he knew himself but it still brought him to Heaven when he heard Stiles put his knowledge to use.

“Talking about me are we?” Derek inserted himself into the conversation with playful teasing. It was a little out of his element but he focused it on Stiles so it came out as flirty. Stiles gave him a look as he accepted the champagne from Derek.

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked.

“They were out of the one you like. I had to go search for another bottle.” Derek explained.

“Thank you,” Stiles replied gratefully. Derek scoffed and looked away. Suddenly he felt embarrassed. It wasn’t like he’s never done nice and kind things for Stiles. He does it all the time but somehow hearing Stiles thank him in front of company had him fighting a blush. When he was sure he had his emotions under control, Derek looked up, ready to engage Danny in conversation. His plan was thwarted though when another co-worker pulled Danny away to blow out the candles on his cake. Danny went with him reluctantly.

Derek and Stiles stayed where they were and watched as everyone crowded around Danny and prepared him to blow out his candles. Derek turned to Stiles.

“Are you having fun?” He asked him. Stiles looked up at him. A smile tugged at his lips.

“Yes, I am.” Stiles admitted.

“Good,” Derek smiled at him. Stiles looked down at his champagne and then turned to look at Danny who was talking about giving his birthday wish to the entire company.

“Can I be honest with you, Derek?” Stiles spoke in a serious tone suddenly.

“Of course,” Derek spoke back just as serious. Stiles swayed a little and then sagged against Derek’s arm. Shocked, Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles.

“Stiles?”

“I don’t feel too good…” Stiles groaned.

“What?” Derek checked him for a fever.

“It’s not that.” Stiles clutched onto his stomach. “I think all that instant noodles have gotten to me…” He muttered painfully.

“Oh,” Derek took Stiles’ cup and rested it on the floor along with his. “Let’s get you home then.” Derek picked Stiles up and headed out the door towards their car. He deposited Stiles in the passenger seat before getting in the driver side. Stiles had curled up into a ball and was moaning quietly while Derek texted Danny about them leaving. Once he was done, Derek pulled out of the driveway and drove them home quickly.

“You know, back in high school they taught us that carbohydrates aren’t that healthy for you, especially when you eat them three times a day for a week.” Derek arched an eyebrow as he spared Stiles a glance when they stopped at a red light.

Stiles flipped him the bird.

“Just get me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> O.O This was LONGER than I expected. I had expected to write about 3,000 to 4,000 but it turned out to be 6,000+ words. I’m totally amazed at myself. 
> 
> The rest of the chapters might not be this long. I’m not sure. It seems my plans aren’t really going as I planned. 
> 
> I’m sorry for taking this long to give you Derek’s POV. A couple days ago I stabbed my finger on a really sharp end of a binder divider and I think I might have struck a blood vessel because I bled through two band-aids and it hurt for days… (Who does that? Apparently me…) I was having trouble typing so the story kind of was on hold for quite a while. So when my finger healed I began typing furiously once again! :D 
> 
> Let’s all pray to the heavens or God, which ever you prefer, that I don’t hurt my fingers or hands or arms because it would hinder my updating process of this wonderful story. 
> 
> As usual leave me a comment detailing what you think, what you liked, what you didn’t liked, etc. etc.


End file.
